An industrial droplet jetting apparatus (ink jet drawing apparatus) has been proposed for use in manufacturing an organic EL (electroluminescence) display device or a color filter in a liquid crystal display device or the like, or forming metal wires on a substrate, for example, by applying an ink jet method (droplet jetting method) of an ink jet printer.
In this droplet jetting apparatus, a head unit which includes droplet jetting heads (ink jet heads) is provided so as to be movable with respect to a main body (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. HEI 10-260307). Further, a pattern is drawn on a work by jetting droplets from the droplet jelling heads while moving the work placing portion and the head unit relatively to each other based on drawing pattern data which has been converted to a bit map. The drawing pattern data is normally created by an external apparatus such as a personal computer or the like, and during the drawing operation, a head driving control section controls the driving of each droplet jetting head based on this drawing pattern data.
In this prior art droplet jetting apparatus, the head driving control section is provided outside the main body, and the head driving control section and the droplet jetting heads are connected via electric cables such as FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) or the like, for example. In this case, the electric cables connecting the head driving control section and the droplet jetting heads are housed in a cableveyor (that is a conveyor for protection of cables therein) to make it possible for the electric cable to follow the movement of the head unit, but the length thereof is very long. For this reason, in the process of transmitting the drawing pattern data from the head driving control section to the droplet jetting heads, cross talk noise or the like, for example, is generated, and there are cases where such noise has adverse effects on the drawing accuracy.